


Precious words.

by anikaa



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Looking at the Sky, M/M, Stars, ship is more implied, sleeping disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikaa/pseuds/anikaa
Summary: “So… you don’t hate stars that much anymore?” Natsume asked quietly.“I love them a lot.”
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei" & Natsume Takashi, Natsume Takashi & Tanuma Kaname, Natsume Takashi/Tanuma Kaname
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Precious words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~~  
> It's a fic that I wrote after a big break from writing anything, so it might be a little off. But I hope you will like it and if you want to then you can say what you think about it in the comment!! ^^

Natsume had a beautiful view of the sky from his window. He used to spend all nights just looking at them. But when he found out about the Book Of Friends, he didn’t even had a chance to look at it anymore. He could, but when he saw another Youkai, who came to have their name back, he just couldn’t refuse them. After that he was so sleepy, that he even didn’t look at the sky anymore.

Sometimes, Nyanko-sensei catched him, when he was sleeping at a windowsill.

“Oh, well, again.” Nyanko-sensei said knowing, that Natsume fell asleep again. Anyway, he just put a blanket on him, and went to sleep by himself.

But no one know that Natsume was feeling very bad lately. He wasn’t sleeping and he would prefer not to eat or to drink at all. But he had to, to not worry Touko-san. So he was eating at home. When he had to get out, he just thanked Touko-san for food and gave them to some Youkai. His heart hurted, because he hated telling more lies to them, but he know, that they would be worried if they know that he didn’t eat.

He had a lot of self-destructive thoughts, who were all the time there. He didn’t even think about helping Youkai that much anymore. He was just tired with this never-ending lies.

But everything was fine after all. Natsume kept saying yourself that with a smile, which was obviously fake.

When Natsume appeared in school, the first person, who was next to him was Tanuma. He looked with worried eyes at him.

“Are you okay?"

“I’m fine!” Natsume said with a soft smile.

“He didn’t sleep for two days.” Nyanko-sensei murmured from nowhere. He sneaked to Natsume’s bag, when he wasn’t looking. Like always.

“Natsume!” Tanuma came closer. “You can’t do things like that!”

Natsume smiled, “I’m okay! Everything is okay, really.”

“Listen, you should go to sleep then!” Tanuma didn’t hide his worried face, “You will destroy yourself like that!”. Tamaki looked at him. Natsume’s eyes were dark at first sight. But he knew, that they are just hiding exhaustion.

Natsume sighed, “I’m gonna just drink some coffee and it’s gonna be alright.”

“But I will go with you.” Tanuma said confidently.

“Yeah, okay.”

***

They went to a cafeteria and got two coffees. Natsume was drinking it, but it didn’t look as it works for him anymore.

Tanuma didn’t know what he should do. He didn’t have rights to tell Natsume what to do… But what if...

“We totally should go and see stars together.” Tanuma said suddenly. “It’s gonna be falling stars night soon!”

Natsume eyes lighting up a little bit at that. He wasn’t watching stars for days now, and he missed it. Also, he missed spending time with Tanuma.

“Sure, we can go.”

“... But first, you have to sleep well for two days at least! And I’m inviting you to come to my house for this two days, so I can keep an eye on you.”

Natsume couldn’t say ‘no’ to that soft voice, of course.

***

They were coming to Tanuma’s house in silence. Firstly, Natsume told Touka-san that he is going to Tanuma. Surprisingly, she was really happy with that. And yes, he was taking his cat, because he would go anyway.

Natsume liked how a house of Tanuma’s is looking. It was a peaceful place, where there were a lot of plants. It was a nice space for them.

Tanuma said, that Natsume has to rest, so they could watch stars a little longer, so he agreed. He just was sitting in silence (but he asked milion times if there is something he could do).

When the clock showed 9 pm, he went to a garden in front of Tanuma’s house.

***

First thing that Natsume saw was a fluffy blanket and just a few little snacks. He smiled a little. Tanuma tried his best to not to make Natsume uncomfortable. He is always trying, and he knows that.

“Natsume!” He heard a soft voice and smiled a little. He sat next to Tanuma, who was already looking at the sky.

Natsume noticed that his eyes were shining a lot of more that they used to at school, or when they had a trip. “You must really love stars, huh?”

Tanuma just closed his eyes for a moment. “You know, I used to hate them a lot. Everyone were saying that they are giving a hope, but I didn’t see it. But then I met you. And you were like stars. Always there, in night or day. You were so distant, but still there. Still smiling and shining for others.”

Natsume tried to look at his Nyanko-sensei for agreement. The cat wasn’t there. Huh.

Nyanko looked at them for the window. “Kids.” He hummed to himself, trying to hide a smile.

“So… you don’t hate stars that much anymore?” Natsume asked quietly.

“I love them a lot.” He said, catching Natsume’s hand.

“Oh.”

Natsume looked at the sky again. He didn’t really remember when was the last time he looked at it with so much peace. He know that Madara will chase away every Youkai, who will want to get them name returned.

For the one night he could looks at stars calmly. 


End file.
